


No Way Out

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [22]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no was out of this love, and Spike knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way Out

Prompt: There's no way out  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Spike, Buffy Summers  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers  
Summary: There was no was out of this love, and Spike knew it.

Spike knew he was in too deep with Buffy, and that he was doomed. He thought about her all the time. He put up with her friends (well, none of them had died at his hands recently). He took care of her kid sister when the slayer needed to fight the baddies, and he hardly even minded.

There was no way out of this love, and Spike knew it.


End file.
